


After the Fall

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, fire emblem awakening spoilers, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After arriving too late to save Emmeryn, Libra helps deal with the emotional aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Fall

Libra had been given his own tent back at camp. He appreciated it, really, more often than naught preferring the solitude a private tent could give, though he’d talk to Chrom later and offer to just stay in the medic’s tent, as to not use up much needed supplies. It’d have to wait though. The day had been rough on all of them. The exalt was dead and the war begun.

Libra hadn't a moment to blame himself. As he was setting a few things up in his tent, he heard someone approach the opening and looked up. Lissa was standing there, looking unsure. 

Lissa… Emmeryn’s sister, Libra knew that much. She was young. Too young to have been subjected to Emm’s grisly end. But she had, and Libra understood she needed comfort. So he gave his kindest smile. 

“Is there something I can help you with, Lady Lissa?” Lissa tensed a little at hearing him speak. She still seemed uneasy.

“Oh, uh. No. I don’t think…”

Libra didn't know her well, having just recently joined the army, but he could tell this was uncharacteristic. It didn't seem to match her features. She seemed to be an energetic and happy person, though he supposed watching one’s sister fall to her death could do this to a person.

“Why don’t you come here?” Libra offered, sitting on his bed. “You don’t have to talk if you don’t wish, but I’ll offer what comfort I can.” 

Honestly, he was surprised Lissa accepted the offer. She walked over stiffly and sat next to him, hands in her lap, looking down. Libra tried to think. Were there any prayers that might help? Any words of wisdom he could say to her? He felt her tremble beside him and looked over. Gods, she was crying! He frowned sympathetically and got up, moving in front of her and kneeling down.

There really wasn't much to say. He just held her hand and let her cry, occasionally getting up to retrieve tissues or water for her. “It’s okay, Lady Lissa.” he’d murmur every now and then. “Lady Emmeryn knew what she was doing…” After a little bit of this, Lissa was well enough to leave. She thanked him, and Libra assured she was welcome back whenever she needed.

Lissa wasn’t his only visitor that night. Emmeryn had been an influential person, and her death had quite the impact on many of the shepherds. Frederick, not usually a man of prayer, sat with Libra for a long time. Though he did not say it, Libra got the idea that Frederick had loved her, and as her knight, her demise was weighing on him more heavily than a few of the other shepherds. Robin stopped by too, seeking advice, asking Libra if it was his fault. Had it been because of his miscalculations that she had to die? Libra had assured him that no one could have foreseen the events that had played out, and after some further reassurance, Robin left as well. 

Stahl came in to exchange a few words, Gaius came in requesting help with a prayer, Panne asked how to best pay her respects. Towards the end of the night, it seemed like all the shepherds had stopped by his tent. Libra gave what help he could, but kind words and prayers could only do so much. He hoped it was enough.

For awhile, there was a lull, and Libra took the time to sit and clean his ax, reflecting on the day’s events. Like most of the others, he felt a twinge of guilt too. He and his godly brothers and sisters had been sent out to save Emmeryn, and Libra had been the only one to make it. But even then, it was too late. Perhaps if he’d been fast, stronger, or if someone else had survived in his place….

The sound of someone entering his tent drew him out of his thoughts. He glanced up, then stopped what he was doing and stood.

“Lord Chrom.” he greeted. “Is there something you needed?”

“I was just looking for Frederick or Robin… have you seen them around?” Chrom asked. Libra studied him for a moment.

“No, I’m afraid they both came and went awhile ago.” Libra paused. “How are you Chrom.”

Chrom seemed to flinch at the question, just slightly, but Libra was fairly perceptive. 

“Fine,” he answered. “I should really find the others… if you see them around..” he started to back out of the tent. Libra frowned.

“Chrom, if you could please wait. Just come sit with me for a moment, for my own peace of mind if nothing else.” A look passed over Chrom’s face at Libra’s request, and he couldn't tell if it was annoyance and relief, but Chrom started over to him slowly. Libra smiled gently. “Now, are you sure you’re okay?”

Chrom gripped the hilt of Falchion, needing to hold something. He didn’t meet Libra’s gaze. “I’m okay.” He assured.

He’s a boy, Libra thought. A young boy who was just inches short of his sister when she hit the ground. However much he might try to act like it wasn't affecting him, he could see it was. No matter how strong he might try to act. It wasn’t healthy to keep this stuff bottled in. He’d explode eventually. Libra noticed now how tightly Chrom was holding the sword hilt. His other hand was clenched into a fist.

“Chrom,” he said, putting his hand on the prince’s. “Let go Chrom, it’s okay.”

Chrom made the softest sound, a sharp inhale, as he started to sob. Libra acted on instinct more that anything and pulled him close against him. He’d never comforted a prince, but he comforted plenty of children who lost their families. He knew how powerful contact could be. Chrom just let it happen. He didn’t move or anything, just cried. Libra didn’t comment, thinking it better that he didn't.

“It’s all my fault.” Chrom said eventually against his shoulder.

“No it isn't.” Libra murmured back.

“She died so I wouldn't have to make the decision.”

“She did what she thought was right.”

“I’ll never be like her.”

“You don’t have to be.”

The exchange went on for awhile. Chrom had so many fears. And that made sense, Libra supposed. He was comparing himself to his father and his sister, the two most extreme scenarios.

“You will be a wonderful exalt, Chrom.” Libra told him.

“I don’t want to be exalt.” Chrom whispered back.

“Then don’t take the title. But your people need you. And they love you. You have gone to the villages and met with them personally. You and your shepherds have saved them countless times. They won’t forget that.”

Chrom had fallen quiet, save for some quiet crying. He nodded though, and Libra hoped he understood. They stood like that for a little bit, and slowly Chrom calmed down. Eventually, Libra let him go.

“Sorry…” Chrom said, averting his eyes. Libra shook his head.

“Don’t be. I’m a priest, I see a lot of people cry. It’s a natural thing, especially given the situation.”

“Still…” Chrom seemed uneasy.

“I won’t tell anyone.” Libra assured. Chrom smiled a little and nodded. “If you ever need me, I’m here.” Libra added.

“You have my thanks.” Chrom said. After taking a few more moments to compose himself, Chrom looked towards the exit. “I really should find the others.”

“If I see them, I’ll tell them you were looking for them.” Libra said. Chrom nodded again and left.

Libra sighed and sat back down. Any other night, he’d try to get a prayer in. But today was a long day, and he was tired, and there was only so much kind words and prayers could do.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so sorry to have even let this leave my google drive.


End file.
